Truth Be Told
by Rhapsody81
Summary: Every X-person has a secret. Some are greater than others but a secret is a secret. Join them to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Truth Be Told

Author: Rhapsody

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Ororo, Remy, Logan, Charles, Scott, Jean, Psylocke, Bobby, Rogue

Red alert was finally over and unexpectedly so. When Scott was in COMMANDER mode, he became the epitome of anal-retentive. So to have him call a meeting and cancel red alert left the other x-men slack jawed and speechless.

There they sat in the war room around a table and not one of them could get it through their mind that Scott pulled the stick out of his ass for once and told them to go and have some fun.

Because the news was so spontaneous, neither x-person knew what to do. Sure, Ororo would probably attend to the fauna surrounding the estate, Logan would most likely go do his usual slash 'em up thing in the danger room, Scott and Jean would probably slip into their room and partake of each other, but what to do after 10 minutes was up? There was nothing planned. Jubilee was the first to speak up.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm beat! Nap time!"

Suddenly a round of yawning went through the room. It started with Jubilee and then caught on like wildfire.

"It's unanimous then, naptime for all."

There was no argument there. They filed out of the room as a group, each to their respective room, except for a few people.

"Stormy?"

"Yes you impudent male."

"Can Remy sleep wit' you, chere?" He knew another pair of ears heard him loud and clear, that was the point.

To Ororo he looked like a little boy, how could she refuse? She reached for an errand strand of his hair and tucked it behind his ear. The gesture was gentle, almost motherly… almost. From where she left the strand of hair, she drew a line from behind his ear, down his defined jaw and to his chin.

"Of course not, my friend."

"T'anks, 'Roro… wait a minute, you jus' turned Remy down."

"Oui monsieur, I did. My bed is reserved for me tonight. I have no been in it for some time and I would like to enjoy the evening beginning with a bath. Good night, Remy."

"Night, Stormy."

Remy wasn't hurt that he was let down, he almost expected her to let him down. In fact, he knew that the extra pair of ears was still in tune to the direction of the conversation. Just what as wanted.

~*~*~*~*~

Scott and Jean's Room

Even though they lived in a house that was filled with childhood friends, Scott was never more himself as to when he was alone with Jean. When he was with the group, he put on the air of leader, for the most part. It wasn't often that they all seen him totally uninhibited, that was a rare pleasure. But Jean, she knew the real Scott. She knew Scott when he was in that shy, awkward phase. She knew Scott used to cry himself to sleep when the perils of leadership got to him. Although his mutation left him blind, he was capable of tears. So when he just announced that red alert was cancelled, she knew something was up.

Scott was the first to the bedroom. He glanced at the bed and he instantly knew what he wanted. He was dying for a full nights sleep although it was 2 in the afternoon on a Spring day in N.Y. He peeled the upper half of his uniform and left it resting on his hips and he collapsed backwards on the bed. The back of his knees was molded to the end of the mattress and his feet reached the floor. His were stretched out to the point where his fingertips reached the end of either side of the bed. His exhaled breath caused his back to concave into the mattress and his inhaled breath arched his form. His body was starting to relax but his mind wasn't at rest. 

"Maybe I should go re-check security? No Logan did tat and usually does a pretty thorough job. Cameras? No, they're fine. Codes? No, already done. Damn there has to be something that I haven't done."

"Damn, Scott, even when you're off red-alert you're on it. You were sending again." Jean was his other half straight don to the mind link they shared. It was almost like sharing half a brain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to broadcast" 

Jean moved herself to the center of his thighs and made herself comfortable on his body as if he were just another part of the mattress. 

"So, why the abrupt end to red-alert?"

"I just figured we all needed a break. Everyone looked like caffeine burnout, like they came off a sugar high and now are depressed. What good is a half dead team?"

"Uh-huh."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I think you had something else in mind." His silence and non- denial only confirmed her suspicions.

"Out with it, Scott."

"Well, I got to thinking about how little we all may really know about each other. Maybe if we learned more about each other, that will help us function as a group."

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"A game."

"A game?" Now her interest was peaked. She rested on a dingle elbow on his chest and stared into his face.

"Yes, like truth or dare. I know it sounds childish, but I think it's time the X-men let down their guard and alternate egos. I think tomorrow we all learn something about the real people that live here."

~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Truth Be Told 2

Author: Rhapsody

Disclaimer: If ya don't know, now ya know!

Chapter 2 

Logan

_"Ha, Gumbo got shot down! That's my girl. What the hell is Gambit tryin' t' prove. Bayou boy thinks he's makin' me jealous. Nah! Never that. Damn I regret that conversation we had"_ That was Logan's last thought before entering his room.

Drawing the shades to block out the sun, Logan, the Wolverine, changed from his uniform to his boxers only. Who would've thought that a man who is known from his ferocious snarls and feral attitude owned a pair of boxers with those obnoxious smiley faces swirling over his ass. They made him laugh. There were various happy faces on his shorts but his favorite was the face with a bullet in it's head and a trickle of red running down it's forehead. It was funny to him. 

He figured he'd take a shower when he woke in the morning. He was too tired now. Whenever he went to bed he tried to turn his senses off as if that was truly possible. He could hear the slight humming and the of water falling coming from Ororo's rooms as she fed her hanging plants. He could hear the endless games of solitaire coming form Remy's room. It was common knowledge to him that when Remy was frustrated he sought out a victim for a game of 52 pickup. 

He could hear Charles thinking from his study. It was his pattern of breath that was a giveaway. Charles was big on heavy sighs and exhaling. A rampant pen was scribbling and jotting and almost taking a life of it's own in that office. If Logan ever learned to read by hearing like the deaf learned to read lips, he'd be a rich man. Although, it is entirely possible that he is already a rich man and just not know about it. It is amazing the things he could hear.

He could even hear…

_"Truth or Dare? What the hell is he thinkin'? and where the hell is Jubilee going?"_

~*~*~*~      

Jubilee      

It would have to be the one person who suggested going to take a nap that cannot sleep. She tried. Once she reached her room she flung herself on her bed and nothing. She closed her eyes and tried to relax but she was wired. She changed positions on the bed and still nothing. She couldn't get comfortable, even hanging off the bed wasn't any help.

Aggrevated with herself, she got up and started to pace the floor of her room and think to herself.

"This is freakin' fantastic, I can't sleep even though I wanna. How often is it that I wanna sleep?! I need sumpthin' to do and now, but what?"

She contemplated and it struck her, she'd do what she normally does thanks to the Prof!

_"Now how do I get there? Wait, that's why god created roller blades!"_ With that, she was off!

~*~*~*~

Logan, by now was out sold, Remy no doubt drifted off to sleep, Ororo was probably immersed in a good book that was good enough at putting her out and Scott and Jean's love-making bout made them sleepier than previous. Bobby was asleep before it was even a thought! That left the Professor, Elizabeth, Rogue, Hank and Cecelia awake.

Hank had eventually given Cecelia access to his lab and equipment and that's where they were. Off in the basement area, away from others, concocting, curing, fixing, and creating amongst other, things they dwell. 

Cecelia would be considered more social than Hank even though the X-men were first his family and friends, but they are both like hermits when it comes to their science. They will sit and ponder and dwell upon a situation until they come to a conclusion about it.

"Dr. Reyes?" he said while adjusting his specs as he glared at a sample of something a non-scientific person would characterize as goo.

"Yes, Dr. McCoy." He answered as she liquefied a sample of the same goo.

"We need to tell the others of the recent conclusion we have made."

"Maybe, Blue, but not yet. We need to be sure about it first. You don't want to give them false info."

"That is true Doctor, but the X-men have ways of finding things out before they are suppose to know!"

"Soon, blue, soon."

~*~*~*~  

Knock, knock.  

She heard the insistent rapping at the door, but decided to ignore it. 

Knock, knock.

So her plan was failing miserably. She had only wanted a moment alone.

Knock, knock.

"Come on, open the door." The British voice trying to get in chimed. 

Knock, knock.

"Go away!" The voice couldn't have been anymore southern than it was.

Rogue knew Elizabeth wouldn't give in that easily when she really wanted something. Looking into the dark corner she spoke.

'What'd ya want, Betsy?"

"Let us go down to Harry's for a few drinks. I know you want to get out of here, I've checked. So throw on your shoes and let us go."

"Damn you!"

"Yeah, I know. Ready when you are."

~*~*~*~ 


End file.
